


How You Get the Girl

by chaelisasupremacist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelisasupremacist/pseuds/chaelisasupremacist
Summary: Lisa ghosted Rosé six months ago but now she wants her back.





	1. stand there like a ghost, shaking from the rain

Lisa laid on her king-size bed, wearing only an oversized band shirt and underwear, her arms and legs outstretched, contemplating her life decisions. It was drizzling outside, the weather matching her mood perfectly.

She was aware that what she did was wrong and she couldn't even believe that she did that herself. It was low, even for someone whose longest relationship lasted for only a month.

People often described her as a pretty straightforward person, especially when it came to relationships. As a firm believer that communication was the key to a healthy relationship, she always practiced telling the truth to her partner. When she's not feeling them anymore, she usually just tells them with no hesitation whatsoever. She was not one to lead people on or make them believe that she still feels something when there is nothing anymore.

It had been six months since she last talked to Rosé, the very girl that was causing the internal battle that's been going on in her mind. She let out a deep sigh, frustrated with herself, as she gently rubbed her temples, a headache slowly building inside her skull.

 _She probably hates me and doesn't want to ever see me again,_ she thought to herself.

 _You'll never know if you don't talk to her,_ the rational side of her butted in.

Lisa groaned in annoyance at the voices in her head before grabbing her phone on the nightstand. Laid down on her stomach now, she read the last text that the blonde girl sent to her about three months ago.

 _r_ _🌹  
i thought you'd at least have the decency to explain what went wrong between us. looks like i overestimated you._

The truth was she had not stopped thinking about Rosé. Every single day for the past six months, the guilt from ghosting the girl piled up inside of her. She thought about explaining herself and letting the blonde know how she truly felt, but every time she tries to come up with something, she realizes how stupid she sounds.

Lisa was knocked out of her own bubble when a loud banging against the bedroom door startled her. Finally forced to get up, she reached for the door to reveal an exasperated Jisoo.

"How did you get into my apartment?" the Thai questioned with a bemused expression. She was certain that she locked her apartment door as it had been for the past two weeks.

The shorter girl hit her with the wet umbrella she was holding. “You have a spare key under the pot outside, dumb ass. When are you planning to come out of your disgusting room?”

Lisa looked around the place. It wasn’t _that_ bad. There were clothes scattered across the floor (she was not sure which ones were clean and which ones were dirty but she’s not going to tell Jisoo that), a few bottles of water and other beverages, and two empty bags of junk foods. It was a typical room situation for a 22-year old girl if you'd ask her.

“When I’m finally out of money to pay for rent.” The girl laid down, face flat on her bed. She felt a dip to her right as Jisoo sat beside her.

Lisa quit her boring office job two weeks ago. It paid her good but did not want to be stuck there for long. She already submitted resumes, application forms, and audition tapes to some dancing companies and studios but none of them had called her back yet. She was jobless now for two weeks, which means she had more than enough time to miss and think about a certain blonde girl.

“Why don’t you just talk to her? It’s been months and you’re still pining over the same girl.”

“I can’t. She hates me,” Lisa whined, turning her face to look at Jisoo.

“I don’t wanna say I told you so, but I told you so. You did this to yourself.”

Jisoo had always been the smart one in their best friend tandem. As much as she liked being right, she hated seeing Lisa this miserable.

“At least now I know I suck at handling feelings.” Lisa pouted as she moved to sit properly next to the other girl.

“You didn’t know that before?” Jisoo said in mock surprise. “Look, just go ahead and tell her honestly how you feel. Rosé is a nice girl. The worst thing she can do is break your heart, which is already happening right now. Give it a shot and just see what happens.”

Lisa knew Jisoo was right. She had to confront the girl sooner or later if Lisa wanted to keep her in her life.

\--

Lisa finally decided to go out of her cave after what felt like years. The sky still looked a bit gloomy but it was better than the previous days and she was feeling a bit optimistic. She took a long bath and put on her best outfit in preparation for what she was planning to do.

The Thai girl nervously pulled up in the parking area of Rosé’s apartment building. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. She reached in the passenger seat for the two plastic bags containing take out foods, a yellow rose sticking out, and mangoes she purposely obtained from an hour drive to the local farmers’ market.

Before she could even make it outside, a rather heavy downpour thrummed against the roof of her car. She glanced at the entrance of the building a good few meters away and huffed in frustration while rubbing her temples.

“I can still do this. It’s just rain.” She gave herself a few more minutes of pep talk before opening the car door.

The rain hit her skin as she tried her best to sprint to the safety of the building. It was a struggle considering the weight of the bags she was carrying.

The Thai sighed a mixture of relief and worry as she entered the establishment. _It will be worth it once I see her munching on these ~~if she lets me in~~ , _Lisa pondered as she entered the elevator and pressed the button going up to Rosé’s floor. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought of the girl’s chipmunk cheeks while she’s eating.

Now in front of Rosé’s door, she gathered all her courage and softly knocked on the door. She was unsure if she was shaking due to her drenched state or her nerves. She had not really thought about what to say to the girl but it was too late to back out now as she heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal Rosé wearing an oversized white shirt, short shorts that she barely noticed, hair up in a messy bun. Lisa had seen her so many times in the same attire before, but it was as if the blonde got even more beautiful since the time she ghosted her.

Rosé just stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for the girl to speak. Lisa dropped the bags on the floor and quickly fixed her bangs which were sticking to her forehead.

“Uhm, hi.” Lisa started as she reached down to get the yellow rose from the bag. “This is for you.” She extended her arm to Rosé, her free hand scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Rosé looked down to her outstretched hand before going back inside her house and disappearing into a corner. Lisa was uncertain if that was her cue to leave but the blonde did not slam the door in her face so she took it as a sign to stay. She let out a deep breath as she rubbed her arms and shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

Rosé reappeared moments later, handing her a clean white towel. Lisa accepted the cloth and draped it over her shoulder. She was about to pick up the bags again but the taller girl beat her to it.

“It’s raining hard today. Are you out of your mind?” Rosé walked back inside the place, prompting Lisa to follow her into the kitchen.

“Hmmm.” Lisa watched as Rosé placed down the bags on the counter and rummaged through it, taking out the containers and fruits.

“I left you a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt on the couch. Just help yourself. You know where the bathroom is.” Rosé said without batting an eye on her. The smaller girl muttered a thank you before leaving the kitchen.

Lisa wondered how the girl could still allow her into her own home after what she had done. Jisoo was right once again. Rosé was nice and did not have any mean bone in her body. When she got back from the bathroom, she awkwardly went back to her previous position against the cabinets.

“Aren’t you going to help me?”

The Thai was snapped out of her daze when Rosé spoke, holding a plate of peeled mangoes on one hand and chicken wings on the other. She gathered the remaining plates of fries and onion rings on the counter before following Rosé to the living room.

The girls ate in silence as a movie played on the television screen. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Lisa stole a few glances at the blonde who was bundled up in blankets and there’s nothing she’d much rather do than hold her in her arms but that was not an option at the moment. Rosé was engrossed in the film while Lisa pretended that she was as she thought of possible ways to break the silence.

Time passed and the credits were rolling. Lisa got up from her seat as she remembered something. Rosé’s eyes followed her into the kitchen, curious to see what the brown-haired girl was up to.

“This is for you.” Lisa stood behind the couch as she extended her hand again to the other girl, attempting to give the lone yellow rose for the second time.

Rosé looked at her coldly but still accepted the flower before setting it on the coffee table. “What are you really doing here, Lisa?”

The smaller girl sat down closer to Rosé this time. This was her chance. _Please don’t fuck it up,_ Lisa prayed her inner mantra.

“I’m so sorry, Rosé.” Lisa paused to make sure that the blonde was listening. “I know what I did was fucked up on so many levels and you probably think who do I think I am, barging right into your apartment with foods and a flower as if nothing happened but I just really want to apologize and make up for it. I’m shit at dealing with emotions and stuff and I’m bad with words and I probably could have done a better job at apologizing but I hope you forgive me,” she continued to ramble without missing a beat.

Rosé looked down at her occupied hands, playing with the hem of one of the blankets. “Only took you six months.”

“It’s been the longest six months of my life. Listen.” Lisa boldly took the girl’s hands into her own, forcing her to look at her eyes. “I really like you. Like really really like like you.”

Rosé did not say anything but just nodded as if what she said made sense.

“I-I was just scared. I never felt anything that intense before, not with anyone. I find myself wanting to spend more time with you, imagining us on cute dates, me taking pictures of you, adopting pets together, doing all the cliché and corny stuff that couples do, and even as far as going home to you. The thought of all of that makes me feel giddy inside and at the same time, it terrifies me because I don’t think I was ready for that type of commitment. I always thought you were too good to be true for me. I mean, you’re beautiful, you’re funny, smart, you have the voice of an angel, and the kindest person anyone has ever seen. My longest relationship lasted for barely a month and I was scared that once you realize I could barely keep a relationship, you’d leave me so I thought I’d beat you to it and save myself from misery. Now, I’m still scared but for a different reason. I’m scared that I might be missing an opportunity of a lifetime if I don’t let you know this. I think I might be falling for you.”

Lisa was all over the place but she didn’t care anymore. It felt great finally spilling her most honest emotions to Rosé. The heaviest weight was lifted off her chest but the girl in front of her was still not saying anything.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I was only thinking of myself. You probably moved on from me already. I mean, it’s been six months, that’s half a year, which is quite a long time. You have every right to hate me. I’m so stupid and selfish. I’m just going to lea-”

The Thai babbled mindlessly and was ready to get up and get her stuff on the table when Rosé called out her name.

“Lisa.” Rosé ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. The shorter girl was preparing for the worst, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the possibility that the blonde had already found someone new. She refused to look at the girl, afraid that the dam would break once their eyes meet. “You talk a lot. Are you done now? Is it my turn or are you not going to let me have a say in this again?”

Lisa sat back down the couch, waiting for Rosé to speak again.

“I really liked you too, Lisa.”

The brown-haired girl finally looked up as if in shock of what she just heard.

“I also know you’re shit at handling your feelings.”

Lisa smiled. She always found it adorable when the other girl would curse.

“Jisoo already told me that you really like me and you’re probably scared."

Lisa was not sure if she wanted to thank her best friend or murder her at this point.

"I kept my feelings at bay because I thought you’d come around in a few weeks or so. But as it turns out, it took you half a year." Rosé paused, carefully thinking of her next words. "I'm not going to lie. You hurt me. I know Jisoo reassured me that you are just dumb and I did not really do anything to push you away, but it did not stop me from having second thoughts about myself. What if I actually did something that made you not want me anymore and Jisoo was just assuming things?"

It was Lisa's turn to not say anything this time. She just sat there and let Rosé's words sink into her.

"When I sent you my last message, that was when I decided that enough was enough. It was pointless to wait at this point. I mean, it's been three months. So, I buried all my feelings for you. I cried for a while but I picked myself back up. I was scared too, Lisa. I've never had a serious relationship before aside from my college sophomore ex-boyfriend, which was too long ago. I don't just put my heart out there for anyone to take. There is no easy way to say this but I'm not sure about what I feel or don't feel about you anymore. I'm sorry. I hope you understand, Lisa."

It took Lisa a moment to process what Rosé had just said. Did she reject her? Didn't the blonde say earlier that she like her?

"Let me make it up to you. Let me earn your trust again." The Thai didn't care if she sounded desperate. All she thought about was getting her girl back.

"I'm willing to wait no matter how long it takes. You waited for me to come around and when I did, it's almost too late. I broke your heart but I'm back now to fix and clean up my mess. I want you, Rosé, for worse or for better. Just one last shot, please. Let me prove myself to you." Lisa looked at her with assuring eyes, determined to have the girl in her life again.

"I'll think about it. You disappeared for quite a while and I was moving on. We can be friends for now, but I can't promise you anything. I'm sorry." Rosé felt sorry for the girl. There still might be some lingering feelings left in her heart for the Thai but she was uncertain about trusting her again.

Lisa left Rosé's apartment moments later. They bid goodbye to each other with a hug, Lisa holding on a bit tighter and longer. She really missed the taller girl and she's grateful that she was able to be this close to her again.

As if right on cue, a text from Rosé popped up on her phone screen the moment she entered her car.

 _r_ _🌹_

 _thanks for the food, by the way. it felt good to finally talk about us. it was long overdue. take care of yourself and drive safely. goodnight, lisa_ _:)_

Lisa typed a quick reply before smiling to herself as her home screen came to view. It was an old pic of her and Rosé from their skiing trip and they were bundled up in thick coats and beanies. Rosé was on her back, looking at her in endearment. It was a good day and she would make sure that they would have more good days.


	2. remind her how it used to be, with pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks

It had been weeks since Lisa and Rosé had the talk. They were texting and talking every now and then, mostly just small talk and telling the other how their day went.

It was almost a routine. When the younger girl had free time (which was every day since she was still jobless), she volunteered to pick Rosé up from work. From there, they would go to a restaurant to eat or other times, they would order at the drive-thru and spend the rest of the day at Rosé‘s place, watching movies or playing video games. The blonde did not have the heart to say no to Lisa plus she could not deny that she enjoyed her company. Everything was almost back to how they used to be, minus the kissing and making out part.

It was a Saturday, which means Rosé had no work and Lisa had no excuse to see the girl. They agreed to keep things slow and stay friends and showing up to the older girl’s home uninvited because Lisa missed her even though they just saw each other the day before did not exactly scream platonic.

So when one of the companies she applied for contacted her to say that they would be thrilled to have her work for them, Rosé was the first person she immediately called.

“I got the job!” Lisa jumped excitedly as she held her phone up to her ear.

“Oh my god, it’s about time!” Rosé giggled on the other line.

“Shut up. Come over here now. We have to celebrate, all on me.” Lisa blurted out without even thinking. “Only if you’re available. I understand if you already have plans,” she added apprehensively.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll come over. Be there in an hour.” Rosé ended the call before she could even form a response. Lisa made a fist pump with both of her hands as she executed a victory dance.

The younger girl made a quick run to the grocery store and a restaurant to buy some wine and take out pasta, chicken, and pizza (she thought about cooking something for the girl but she knew she just _could not_ do it). The foods were already set up in the living room and the blonde girl was the only thing missing.

Lisa instantly jumped to her feet when she heard a few knocks. Rosé greeted her with a beaming smile and a warm congratulatory hug as they walked back to her apartment. It had been a while since the older girl visited her place, the last time being way back before she ghosted the other girl.

Lisa made it a point to clean up her place as best as she could before the girl arrived. It was not messy earlier but she wanted to impress Rosé. Not a lot had changed around her place. In fact, nothing had changed at all. It was exactly the way it was except cleaner.

It surprised Rosé though to see some of their pictures still displayed at Lisa’s home untouched. She picked up the frame and recognized the image to be from one of their park dates. Lisa was hugging the older girl from behind as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rosé was sporting a bashful smile as she covered half of her face, her fluffy cheeks red in shyness.

“Do you still suck at riding bicycles?”

Rosé jumped in surprise as Lisa spoke, coming back from the kitchen, now holding two wine glasses in her hands.

“My tutor sucks. She just laughed at me instead of actually helping.” Rosé followed the girl to sit on the couch. She watched as Lisa poured wine into the glasses before reaching for her plate of pasta and stuffing her face.

“Oh my god, remember when you almost crashed into a kid!” Lisa giggled as she took a gulp of alcohol.

“That was totally your fault!”

“How was that my fault when it was your feet on the pedal?”

“You were distracting me!” Rosé put down her plate and glared at the girl.

“I was guiding you! If it wasn’t for me, you’d be in jail right now.”

“Guiding? You were literally so close to my face. You were taking advantage of me in that situation.”

“I didn’t hear you complain back then.” Lisa chuckled as the older girl rolled her eyes.

After finishing two bottles of wine, the girls were cleaning up the mess of leftovers. Seeing the both of them were tipsy from the alcohol, Lisa invited the other girl to stay for the night.

“Here. It’s your favorite sweatshirt. Just get a spare toothbrush in the cupboard.” Lisa handed her the baby pink piece of clothing along with a pair of white sweatpants.

Rosé mumbled a thanks before entering the bathroom. Lisa took this time to prepare spare pillows and blankets. When the other girl returned, she sat down on the bed, watching Lisa move around.

“What are you doing?” Rosé inquired.

“You can take the bed and I’ll take the couch,” the shorter girl simply stated.

“Why?” The older girl paused before standing up and snatching the pillows from her hands. “I mean, the bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Lisa just stared at her for a moment. “Are you sure? Is it okay?”

“C’mon, it’s your bed. It’s not like we haven’t slept on the same one before.”

Lisa just nodded before heading to the bathroom to get ready herself. She just wished she could sleep.

\--

Rosé was fast asleep on the bed when Lisa came back. The smaller girl let out a sigh of relief. She was not really sure how to approach Rosé before they go to bed but luckily, she was able to avoid an awkward conversation.

Lisa rounded the bed to get to her side. She turned her back to Rosé, keeping a safe distance between their bodies, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable. As she was about to succumb to sleep, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

“What took you so long? I missed you.” Rosé murmured sleepily as she pulled the Thai closer to her body. Lisa was aware that the blonde was a big cuddler, especially when she was drunk. She was just not expecting her to initiate the affection given the circumstances.

“Sorry.”

 _She’s just probably still buzzed from the alcohol,_ Lisa thought as she shifted to face the girl. Rosé just buried her face further into her neck as a response. The younger girl hugged her closer, enjoying her warmth.

“Please don’t leave me again. I miss you.”

Lisa felt her heart break at Rosé’s words. She could never forgive herself for doing what she did.

Rosé pulled away from her neck to look at her.

“Promise me,” the blonde said with hopeful eyes.

Lisa tucked a strand of stray hair behind the girl’s ear before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ll show you,” she whispered, a sad smile on her face.

Rosé returned to her previous position, hiding her face again in Lisa’s neck. “I love you.”

Before the Thai could even react, the older girl was snoring lightly already. She did not get a blink of sleep that night.

\--

Lisa decided to get up early and surprise the girl with breakfast in bed. She tried really. Her cooking skills were not something she was the proudest of but as long as she could make something edible, she’d say it’s a success.

It was almost 10 AM now and she was putting up the finishing touches to the food. The sunny side up eggs, a glass of fresh milk, and another glass of chocolate milk were already placed on the tray. Fortunately, the pancakes were not burned but she was not entirely certain that it’s cooked all the way through either. She added a few blueberries, strawberries, and whipped cream on top of the stack before trudging to her room.

The younger girl carefully set the tray down on the small table. She gazed at Rosé’s sleeping face and it took everything in her not to lean down and kiss her lips that were formed into a small pout.

Lisa gently stroked her plump cheek for a moment, prompting the girl to stir awake. As Rosé opened her eyes, she was greeted by the Thai’s soft smile. The blonde leaned more into Lisa's touch as she stretched out her limbs.

"Good morning," Rosé let out with a husky voice.

"I hope you've rested enough. I made us breakfast." Lisa pointed at the tray on the table.

"You should have woken me up so I could help you."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, thank you."

Lisa helped the girl to sit up properly before retrieving the foods. She sat on the opposite side of the tray, facing the other girl.

The smaller girl was not sure if Rosé even remembered the events from last night. She was hesitant if she should bring it up. What if she just said it on the spur of the moment?

The two girls ate mostly in silence, the older girl too occupied with the food to even notice Lisa's unusual quiet behavior. Once they were finished, Lisa returned the tray to the table and sat next to Rosé. She was waiting until she had mustered up all her courage to talk about what happened and was about to open her mouth to say something when Rosé spoke first.

"I know what I said last night and I mean it."

"What?" Lisa stared in disbelief. "I mean, a-are you sure?"

Rosé reached for the girl's hand, drawing calming circles on the back. "I don't think I can still prolong it. I want you, too, Lisa. We've waited long enough."

"I love you," Lisa blurted out. "I love you so much," she stated louder for the second time, her face beaming with joy. "I think I always have."

"I love you, Lisa. You've made me the happiest these past seven weeks or so. I know we're not perfect and we still have a lot to work on but we can work through them together, right?"

"We will try our best this time. I'm sorry for putting us in that terrible situation and making you feel like shit. I won't run away this time. I promise."

"I forgave you ages ago and I'm not one to hold grudges. I trust you, Lisa. I trust you now more than ever."

The smaller girl held the blonde's face in her hands before closing the distance between them. The kiss was filled with longing and yearning yet the delight was still overflowing. Their lips pulled away but their foreheads remain against one another. Rosé closed her eyes again and sighed in contentment as their noses brush.

"I love you. I don't think I will ever get tired of saying it." Lisa leaned down again to steal a peck on her lips.

Rosé grinned, euphoria evident in her eyes. "I love you, too. I will never get tired of saying it back."

"What does this make us now? Are we girlfriends now or something?" The younger girl nervously played with the other's fingers.

"I think I've had enough of depriving myself of you, but only if you want to."

Lisa was certain she was on cloud nine at this point. Her eyes exuded that type of happiness that could only be compared to a kid receiving a gift from Santa Claus. Rosé was not any better and she was not even trying to hide it. Her face radiated a different glow and she could not stop herself from smiling.

The two girls spent the rest of the day snuggled up to each other while watching a movie that none of them even understood because they were too busy with one another to care.

Rosé volunteered to cook for dinner as payback for breakfast. Lisa was sitting on the counter, annoying the older girl, and occasionally stealing kisses. As she watched her do her thing in the kitchen, she silently thanked all the gay gods up above for giving her the girl of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my proudest work but let me know what y'all think. thank you for reading!


End file.
